Lost and Found
by FivesSorrow
Summary: With Roxas taken from him, Axel has no choice but to turn back into what he has just ran from. The Organisation XIII are only too happy to have their best hitman back on the job, and angrier than ever.
1. Preface

Axel woke to the sun shining in his eyes. It wasn't too high in the sky which comforted the red head. He thought of his boyfriend as he lay in bed. He imagined his blonde hair in the bright sun, cheeks flushed with bright blue eyes. He missed him. He missed Roxas.

Axel turned over in his bed to turn his phone on. He dropped it on his pillow as he closed his eyes to think about Roxas again.

Next to him, his phone chimed. Axel opened his eyes to see what it was. 'One new message from Roxas' it read.

"Huh?" Axel said aloud "Why did Roxas call me so late?"

He then listened to the message.

"…Axel…," Roxas whispered through the phone. His voice was hoarse and frightened. Axel sat up immediately as he knew something was wrong. Sounds of Roxas crying came next from the phone.

"Axel… please pick up. I'm so scarred. Please…" he began to cry again. "There's someone here-"

"WHAT?" Axel cried.

"-I don't know what they want, but I think they took Demyx… I-I think… they might come after me next…"

Axel gripped his phone tightly as angry tears welled up in his eyes.

A gasp came from the phone, followed by the sound of soft footsteps, getting closer and closer until they stopped.

What happened next changed Axel forever. The terrified scream of his only love would not be something easily forgotten.


	2. Part 1

Axel's hands slammed hard down onto the kitchen counter, shaking all the plates and glasses that were drying. "No," he hissed to himself. His voice was coated in venom and full of anger. "We're supposed to be away from all this now." His fists clenched tightly, making his knuckles turn white. His nails dug in harshly to his palms, but that pain was nothing compared to the loss of his love.

His anger boiled up further as he remembered all the good times he had spent with him. Now that was taken right from him.

Axel's scream echoed around the empty house, unable to control himself. His arms moved on their own accord, sliding along the kitchen bench and throwing the plates and glasses at the opposite wall. They shattered into thousands of pieces, some small, some large.

Axel exhaled deeply as he realised there was only one way to get Roxas back. He swore to himself that he would never go back to "them". He had only just managed to get away from that life.

He violently snatched up the phone from its cradle and mashed in the number that was burnt onto his brain. As it rung, Axel moved around his house, picking up his jacket and putting his shoes on. He knew the procedure he had to go through to contact "them". On the eighth ring he hung up and dialled a separate number. This time he only let it ring twice before he hung up. Then he finally rung the first number again. It hardly got through one ring before it was answered.

"Axel." a low voice spoke into the phone. It was only too familiar to hear Saïx's voice. "I never thought we'd hear from you again. This better not be a waste of my time." his voice was unemotional despite the fact of their reunion.

"This isn't a waste of your time," Axel snapped, "I need your help."

"You remember our agreement, don't you?" Saïx questioned, ignoring Axel's temper.

"Yes I remember!" he shouted.

"Then you know what to do." Saïx stated simply before hanging up.

Axel waited agitatedly in the familiar dark alleyway. He had been here far too many times for him to remember. As he looked around memories that he had forced away flooded back to him. The screams, the blood, the eyes. So many eyes looking at him, pleading for their life, hoping that somehow they would survive. Then the blankness. Their eyes have no life, yet they still continue to stare, forcing him into a state of insanity.

He thought he had left all that behind him. But as he saw Saïx walking down the alleyway, he knew that he would never get away from it now. He had been foolish to think so.

Saïx stood in front of Axel, holding out a plastic package. Axel knew what it was yet his arms would not take it.

"You agreed to this Axel. There's no turning back now," Saïx said quietly. Despite his emotionless voice, Axel could see some happiness in the yellow eyes of his former best friend.

Axel groaned and snatched the package from Saïx's hands. He took it into the hidden door of the deserted alleyway. He ripped away the plastic to find his old suit. Saïx had taken care of it, did he know that Axel would return one day?

Trying not to think about it, Axel threw off his clothes and put on the suit that fitted him perfectly. He took a second to look at himself in the mirror, one of the only things in the room. The suit was a normal black, the only difference was the small "VIII" embroidered onto the top right hand of the pocket. This identified him as a member. His shirt was red and hung open loosely, the way he always wore it. He looked to the tie in his hand, he had never learnt how to wear them, despite Roxas' attempts to teach him. He threw his old clothes and the tie into the bin before stepping back out into the alleyway where Saïx was waiting.

"Let's go," Saïx said only looking at Axel for a second before turning and heading out of the alleyway.

Axel followed Saïx down the alleyway and into a car parked a little up the road. In the front were two other familiar faces. In the drivers seat sat Xigbar, his long black hair hung in a low ponytail with two silver streaks running from his hairline. His face was rough and scarred, his biggest scar stood on his left cheek, taking up most of the space. On his right eyes hung an eye patch he had gained many years ago, before Axel knew him.

"Wonder boy returns," Xigbar chuckled as Axel shut the door. Axel ignored his comment and noticed the woman in the seat next to Xigbar. She was the only woman with "them" although her bad temper gave the illusion that she was more like a man. Her electric blonde hair hung back with two pieces that hung higher than the rest. She often got teased about her hair. But no one every lived to tell what she did about it. "They" knew better than t mess with her.

"You slimly little maggot. How dare you leave us!" she snapped at Axel.

"Nice to see you too, Larxene." Axel said unemotional without looking at her.

"Drive Xigbar," Saïx said.

Through the tinted window, Axel watched the familiar town pass him. The bright lights, the people, the buildings. Everything looked the same since he left it all two years ago.

"_Names Axel. What's yours?" the redhead turned to look down to the new member. He was small and agile, he'll be a good little fighter. Like the rest of them, his past was secret and very different to the life he will live now._

"_Roxas," he whispered, keeping his head low._

_Axel patted him not so lightly on the blondes back. "No need to be so scared. You're working with me, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. There's no way I'll let you die." Axel grinned down to the frightened blonde._

"_T-thanks." Roxas nodded, still not sure of himself._

Axel sighed at his first memory of Roxas. He half wished Roxas hadn't joined, maybe then they wouldn't be in this situation.

"We're here," Saïx announced as he got out of the car.

Axel blinked, his vision coming back to him. He frowned as he got out of the car to look at the huge mansion that he had once called 'base'.

The others went in ahead of Axel, knowing that he would have to follow as this place was so well guarded that there was no chance he could run.

Axel stared up to the four story mansion. Hating how he used to love this place. He and Roxas had gotten to know each other here. Here and on missions.

Axel frowned as he entered the building. It was just as he remembered, the stone walls, the large double staircase, the copious amounts of artwork that hung on the walls and stood on the floor.

He saw Saïx heading up the stairs and decided it was best to follow. He would have to talk to Xemnas, their superior, before any action could be taken in find Roxas.

Axel trudged up the long stairs with his hands in his pockets. He kept his head low before he reached a large, decorated door. It hung open slightly, Axel could see Saïx inside talking to someone. That someone was Xemnas.

Axel didn't bother knocking before he entered, he never had before so why should he start now? He had to face it, he hadn't changed one bit.

"Axel," Xemnas said, looking out of the window. His voice was it's usual low pitch and full of authority. "I was disappointed when I was told you had left us."

"Yeah, well y'know. Had more important stuff to deal with," Axel said indifferently, placing a hand on his long red spiky hair.

Xemnas frowned at Axel's remark, insulted. "You were lucky we didn't hunt you down," Xemnas' voice lowered and became more menacing as he turned to face Axel. "You wont get another chance like this."

"I know, I know." Axel snapped. "It's not like I want to be here."

"Hm? Then enlighten us. Why Iare/I you here?" Xemnas asked. "Not that it matters much," he added.

Axel hesitated. "Roxas was taken. I know the fastest way to find him was to come back," he didn't make eye contact with Xemnas as he spoke, instead he opted to look out the only large window. The sun was high in the sky now. The day was peeking, yet he knew it had barely begun for him.

"That's unfortunate. You two were such a great pair. No matter. We'll have work for you tonight." Xemnas said as he sat down and got back to work.

"What about Roxas? And Xion as well! Are you just going to leave them?" Axel yelled, unable to compose himself.

Xemnas looked up angrily from his desk. His yellow eyes piercing Axel instantly. "What number is on your suit?" he asked calmly.

"Not this again," Axel groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Axel!" Xemnas snapped. "What number?"

"Eight!" Axel yelled back.

"Exactly. You do not give the orders. You do your work that's given to you without complaint. That's how it's always worked."

"I knew you have a thing with Saïx," Axel barely got through his sentence before he was looking down Saïx's gun.

This didn't phase him in the least. He began to laugh hysterically. "Put that toy away, INumber Seven/I," Axel taunted, "You'll never shoot me."

"Really?" Saïx said as he switched off the safety.

Axel glared at Saïx, his head low yet his eyes like daggers.

"Go ahead," he hissed under his breath menacingly. "Shoot me. It'll hurt less than loosing Roxas."

Without waiting for answer Axel stormed out, slamming the heavy doors behind him.

"He's become more violent," Saïx said to Xemnas, lowering his gun.

"Good. He'll be more efficient that way." Xemnas grinned before getting on with his work.

Axel stormed his way through the mansion, and to the armaments department. There he found Xaldin, the guns expert. His hair hung in long black dreadlocks, with accompanying black sideburns that cut just under his cheekbones.

"Ever heard of knoc-!" he began to shout, but then saw that it was Axel and knew he never did.

"I want my gun!" Axel said getting straight to the point.

"Ah, wh-" Xaldin stammered.

"I know you still have it! Give it to me!" Axel demanded.

Xaldin sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew he wouldn't win against Axel, especially in the state that he was in. He decided it was best to just get him his gun.

Xaldin headed to the far corner of the room to a heavily secured vault. He unlocked each one and opened the heavy door. Inside were two things. He grabbed both of them and shut the door with his elbow.

He set both objects on the tablet between him and the angered redhead.

The second Xaldin set them down, Axel snatched them up. Both objects fit perfectly in his hands. In his right he held his gun, decorated with engraved flames and in the corner part of a chakram. In his left he held a medium sized knife that he used whenever his gun was unavailable or useless. He didn't use the knife very often.

Without another word Axel walked briskly through into the shooting range, ignoring the ear muffs as he passed.

He stopped at a random stall and began shooting at the targets in front of him. The sound of his gun rung familiarly in his ears, somewhat calming him. His aim hadn't dropped an inch. He could hit the targets dead on every time.

An eerie silence stood as Axel ran out of bullets. Xaldin stood, sighing at the angered man. He sees all kinds of emotions in the people that come down here, and it is often just to let off some steam. But Xaldin has never seen anyone so outranged as to throw his knife at a target that would have already been dead with the first shot.

He left the man to himself, shutting the door behind him to keep out the noise.

Axel breathed heavily as he stood in the silence. His fists scrunched up tightly, wanting something to hold onto, wanting to hold Roxas.

"So what happened?" a voice came from his left. Axel's head snapped up to see Demyx smiling slightly at him. Demyx wasn't the best member that they had, half the time he would skip out on his missions and even when he did them they were only done half heartedly. It seem like he wasn't motivated.

"What?" Axel hissed at him.

"Well obviously something's happened. You're back, and without Roxas." Demyx pointed out. Because of Demyx's lack of physical strength, he made up for himself in mental strength. He could make someone crumble to their knees and get any information he wanted. Axel had seen it once before, really it just looked like he was going to talk the victim to death.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Axel huffed, bending his head down onto his clenched fists.

"Ax. You know it's better to talk," Demyx attempted to place a hand on Axel's shoulder, but before he could come within a metre of Axel, he felt the cold of Axel's gun on his forehead.

"I don't want your shit Demyx. Roxas is gone. I have to find him. Simple as that." Axel hissed, keeping his gun hard on Demyx's head.

"It's never as simple as that. Wh-" Demyx started but was cut off when Axel pulled his trigger.

A small click echoed in the large shooting range.

Demyx sighed. "Axel, you have no bullets. Otherwise I would'a been scared shitless when you pulled your gun on me," he smiled slightly as he finished. "You're loosing your touch."

"I knew I didn't have any bullets you fucktard!" Axel yelled. "I don't just go around killing members do I?" He slammed his gun onto his table.

"Hey! Don't be so cruel!" Demyx cried, streaching his arms out.

"What the hell are you on about?" Axel raised an eyebrow to him.

"You would never treat your gun so cruely! What's gotten into you?" Demyx asked sincerely.

Axel sighed, feeling as he could let go slightly around Demyx. He was too happy a person for it not to effect everyone else.

"It just feels like everything is insignificant with Roxas gone." Axel rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand that held his gun. He walked over to a row of chairs on the other side of the room and slouched into one.

"So it's true you loved him?" Demyx asked, sitting next to Axel in the chairs.

"Yeah it's true," Axel's hands fell loosely in between his separated legs. "I hate this place. It reminds me too much of him."

"You'll be fine once you get back into missions!" Demyx slapped him on the back. Axel frowned and glared up to the sand blonde.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly threw hands up in defence.

"Huh," Axel sighed. "I know I would never get away from all of this."

"Well, we are in the business of killing," the way Demyx spoke so casually irritated Axel. "It's not an easy business either way."

Axel got up before Demyx had finished talking. "Thanks, Dem." he said quickly and quietly before leaving.

Axel passed Xaldin quickly without a word and headed back up through the mansion and into his room. His teeth clenched as he saw it empty. Everything had gone, everything that he hadn't been able to take with him before he left.

He sighed and turned to leave, but bumped into Saïx. Axel growled at him before pushing him out of the way and attempting to leave. Where he didn't know, just leave.

"Axel," Saïx kept his voice at a normal level, Axel was only just able to hear him. He stopped in his tracks. Saïx casually walked passed him. "You have a job." he said as he passed.

"I'm not doing anything until you agree to help me find Roxas." Axel growled.

Saïx stopped and turned back to Axel.

"You have no authority."

"I don't care!" Axel spoke over the top of him. "If you don't help me, I wont help you. That's how the mafia works, is it not?" Axel grinned his Cheshire grin. Feeling like his usual self more and more. "I don't work for free."

Saïx stared at Axel for a long while, deciding what to do. They needed Axel, everything had fallen to pieces since he left, taking Roxas with him.

"Fine. But you know I can't promise anything." Saïx sighed. Axel walked casually up to Saïx, their backs facing each other and their heads tilted in each others direction.

"Well then you better hope you kind him. Cause otherwise I'll destroy the whole Organisation." Axel continued to grin. "Tell that to _'Number One'" he laughed before heading down the stairs._


End file.
